Una historia de miedo
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot Realizado para el Reto Halloween 2015 del grupo de Fb "Ladies Kou - Oficial". One-shot. La interpretación de una obra de teatro basada en una leyenda extranjera, genera un gran movimiento y expectación en la preparatoria Juban.


Realizado para el Reto Halloween -shot. La interpretación de una obra de teatro basada en una leyenda extranjera, genera un gran movimiento y expectación en la preparatoria Juban.

Rated: Fiction K+ - Spanish - Suspenso/Humor

Hola a todas y todos! Este fic salió muy extraño, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esta historia es de mi autoría y ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro.

 **Una historia de miedo**

La lluvia comenzaba a cubrir el patio de la preparatoria Juban. El sol se encontraba oculto entre las despeinadas y espesas nubes que adornaban la tarde. Un edificio de cinco pisos se encontraba al fondo; como si esperará a ser el último en ser tocado por el agua.

Dentro del edificio, en un salón, una maestra estaba por concluir su clase, la cual culminaba entre murmullos y expectaciones juveniles.

Así es, vamos a realizar una obra de teatro, la cual está inspirada en una leyenda popular del lugar de origen de su compañera Kim Kou Bri.

La muchacha extranjera tomo con valor una hoja y comenzó a leer:

 _El bosque de los suicidios_

 _Hace varios años un grupo de estudiantes escucharon rumores sobre un extraño bosque a las afueras de su comunidad; al termino de clases decidieron ir e internarse en él para beber algunas cervezas y disfrutar del ambiente relajado juvenil. Mientras caminaban para regresar a sus hogares, vieron varias siluetas femeninas embarazadas y niños que se encontraban colgados._

 _Aterrados los estudiantes intentaron alejarse lo más rápido de aquel lugar; no sin antes observar que todos los cuerpos presentaban marcas y señas extrañas que tenían forma de mordidas._

 _Al paso de los días uno de los jóvenes comenzó a tener sueños recurrentes sobre lo que vieron aquella extraña noche en el bosque; al ser aún más recurrentes esas pesadillas, decide contarle a su abuela lo ocurrido._

 _La anciana le narró al muchacho una historia aterradora, ocurrida hace mucho tiempo, en aquel mismo lugar, debido a que intentaron construir un gran hotel, en una parte del bosque muy peculiar, debido al número de álamos que adornaban aquel sitio; pese a la fuerte inversión que se realizó en la obra, un gran número de obreros desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno; al paso de los días volvían a aparecer degollados y con las entrañas arrancadas y esparcidas entre la vegetación._

 _El muchacho asustado comentó a sus amigos aquella historia; por lo que decidieron investigar sobre aquellos hechos, encontrando en su camino a dos hombres de smoking que los asediaban, a los cuales desenmascararon tendiéndoles una trampa, y descubriendo su verdadera identidad: dos demonios, los cuales habitaban en el bosque, con el único propósito de atormentar a las personas que se acercaban a él._

Los estudiantes que escucharon aquel relato quedaron helados ante aquella historia escalofriante. Sin más, un grupo de cuatro mujeres comenzaron a murmurar y a intercambiar opiniones sobre lo terrorífico que seria aquella obra de teatro.

La verdad ¡ya me dio miedo!

Calma Usa, todo estará bien.

Ya lo sé Mako, pero yo no quiero participar…

¡Calmen chicas!, recuerden el refrán que dice: Mejor actuar que ser estudiantes. Y claro, yo seré una hermosa jovencita que será rescatada por un príncipe azul.

Ay Minako! Tú siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

La profesora pidió a la mujer extranjera que sea ella la que designara los papeles importantes entre los demás alumnos, y que los restantes sean comisionados con la musicalización, el vestuario y la escenografía.

Claro… ejem… Maestra creo que mejor lo haremos por sorteo, eso hará que sea más interesante la obra, no se si tienen algún inconveniente compañeros y compañeras?. Muy bien, he escrito todos los papeles de la obra, otros están marcados con las demás comisiones.

Todos los jóvenes se acercaron para realizar el sorteo.

El murmullo juvenil se volvió euforia ante la emoción de aquel suceso; la participación en equipo no sería un obstáculo, debido a que todos estaban dispuestos y animados ante aquella actividad.

Ami, ¿qué fue lo que te toco?

…Seré la principal…

¡¿Qué?!

Solo falta que Yaten sea el principal.

Así es Aino.

Y la tercera en discordia seré yo!

¿Rei?, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no eres de esta preparatoria!

¿Quiénes serán los malos?

Seiya y Taiki serán los diablos.

¡¿Qué?!

Así comenzaron los preparativos de la obra de teatro. Los jóvenes practicaban arduamente después de clases, debido a que se presentaría aquella actividad en la celebración de Halloween; en la cual participarían distintas preparatorias de Japón.

El equipo de escenografía se encontraba con los últimos detalles, solo serían dos escenarios, pero deseaban que se vieran lo más reales posibles.

Mientras que el equipo de vestuario se encontraba bastante atrasado, debido a la indecisión de las actrices.

¡Vaya! Sí interpretaré a una mujer colgada y embarazada, ¡por lo menos debo verme bien!, una minifalda me quedaría bien.

¡Minako! Recuerda que estas embarazada y muerta.

¡Eso no importa Mako!, yo quiero verme como una hermosa jovencita embarazada y muerta, no como una vieja gorda y muerta.

Entiende Minako, no puedes estar con una minifalda y colgada.

¡Yo quiero verme así! Aún soy una actriz.

Déjenla que use falda, esa es la razón por la que estaría embarazada.

¡Yaten! Que grosero eres.

¡Vamos chicas! Tienen que estar para mañana los vestuarios.

Por otro lado, los ensayos también se complicaban.

Entonces Seiya y Taiki caminan y caen en la trampa. Es entonces cuando los levantarán con las cuerdas y volarán. Taiki tomara a Rei y la levantará para morderla, mientras que Seiya hará lo mismo con Ami. Yaten tomará la pistola e intentará dispararle a Taiki para salvar al amor de su vida.

¡Ah! Yo quería ser rescatada, y no estar aquí parada como un árbol.

No te preocupes Bombón, después de morder a Ami te comeré a ti.

¡No seas mañoso Seiya!

La estudiante extranjera se encontraba emocionada, debido a la importancia que le habían dado a su cultura, los jóvenes la rodeaban preguntándole más detalles sobre los festejos de Halloween de su lugar de origen; a lo que la mujer contestaba gustosa y compartía más relatos, colocando el ambiente tétrico entre los y las estudiantes.

La noche devoró aquel día.

Entre risas agotadas y bostezos culmino el trabajo, el cual estaba a la espera del día siguiente, en el que se presentaría la obra de teatro.

Pasó la mañana y comenzaba el ajetreo de los últimos detalles.

Jóvenes de la preparatoria corrían de lado a lado, terminando con los preparativos, mientras que los y las estudiantes de otras preparatorias de Japón comenzaban a llegar para disfrutar y celebrar aquel día.

El auditorio de la preparatoria Juban se encontraba listo, colgaban calaveras blancas de las paredes, calabazas naranjas adornaban la entrada, junto con luces moradas que parpadeaban al ritmo de canciones de terror; mientras que entre la multitud caminaban numerosos alumnos disfrazados de momias, hombre y mujeres lobos, y vampiros.

El tiempo se esfumaba como una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo, y el estrés de los últimos minutos comenzaba a hacer mella entre un grupo de jovencitas.

¡Qué injusto! Yo quería actuar.

¡Cállate Usagi! Tú eres un árbol, yo en cambio soy una mujer gorda y fea.

Minako no estas gorda, estas embarazada.

Pues con este vestido feo y aguado parezco gorda Ami. ¡Tú no entenderías! Vas a estar en los brazos de Seiya y Yaten, que más se puede pedir.

Creo que a la que le va a ir mejor va a ser a Rei, y ella no es de esta preparatoria.

Cálmense chicas, no sean envidiosas; no es mi culpa que sea el amor verdadero de Yaten y que Taiki me quiera comer.

¡Cállate! Esa debería de ser yo.

La maestra se acercó a sus alumnas para tranquilizar la situación, pidió a todos que se reunieran y dio las ultimas palabras de aliento, felicitando a todos y todas por su gran esfuerzo, entrega y dedicación.

Así comenzó la tarde de Halloween en la preparatoria Juban.

Bocadillos en venta y postres, con colores de la época, se encontraban en la sala de auditorio; el cual se encontraba sin algún lugar vacío.

Comenzaron la presentación los y las alumnas de una preparatoria de Okinawa con algunas canciones en ingles y bailes.

Posteriormente sería la presentación de la obra de teatro.

Los y las alumnas se preparaban con la escenografía y el vestuario, todos se encontraban en sus posiciones para iniciar con la obra.

Una melodía de suspenso comenzó a escucharse al fondo, mientras toda la sala se oscureció.

Así comenzó el espectáculo.

La voz de la extrajera narraba el inicio de la historia:

 _Hace varios años un grupo de estudiantes escucharon rumores sobre un extraño bosque a las afueras de su comunidad…_

Un grupo de cinco jóvenes, dos mujeres y tres hombres, caminaba entre el escenario y la escenografía, la actuación era improvisada, pero lograban transmitir el suspenso a los espectadores.

 _Al término de clases decidieron ir e internarse en él, para beber algunas cervezas y disfrutar del ambiente relajado juvenil._

Una nube de humo comenzó a cubrir el escenario al cambio de escenografía. Mientras caminaban los jóvenes con los objetos de la escenografía comenzó a sentirse el ambiente de mayor suspenso, ya que era la escena en la que caminaban para salir del bosque.

Usagi junto con las demás mujeres vestidas de árboles, caminaron apresuradamente para dejar ver a los y las jóvenes que interpretaban el papel de las personas que se encontraban muertas y colgando.

Sin embargo la torpeza de la rubia hizo que cayeran varios árboles, lo que ocasiono que el público espectador riera ante aquel suceso.

 _Es así que los jóvenes vieron varias siluetas femeninas embarazadas y niños que se encontraban colgados. Aterrados los estudiantes intentaron alejarse lo más rápido de aquel lugar; no sin antes observar que todos los cuerpos presentaban marcas y señas extrañas que tenían forma de mordidas._

Los cinco jóvenes salieron de escena, para que el grupo de escenografía realizará el cambio.

Algunos alumnos recordaban el incidente de los árboles que cayeron, continuando con el momento cómico de la noche.

Yaten regreso al escenario, para continuar con la historia.

 _Al paso de los días el joven comenzó a tener sueños recurrentes sobre lo que vio aquella extraña noche en el bosque; al ser aún más recurrentes esas pesadillas, decide contarle a su abuela lo ocurrido. La anciana le narró al muchacho una historia aterradora, ocurrida hace mucho tiempo, en aquel mismo lugar, debido a que intentaron construir un gran hotel, en una parte del bosque muy peculiar, debido al número de álamos que adornaban aquel sitio; pese a la fuerte inversión que se realizaba en la obra, un gran numero de obreros desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, al paso de los días volvían a aparecer degollados y con las entrañas arrancadas y esparcidas entre la vegetación._

De esta forma, se integran nuevamente las dos mujeres, mientras en escena se exhibe el momento del flirteo, dando paso al triangulo amoroso de la historia.

Detesto haber tenido un papel tan pequeño, ¡Ush! mientras veo a Rei y a Ami juguetear con Yaten… yo debería de ser alguna de ellas.

Silencio Minako, tú ya no estas en escena.

Al integrarse los otros dos actores continua la alumna extranjera a narrar la parte culminante de la obra.

 _El muchacho asustado comento a sus amigos aquella historia; por lo que decidieron investigar sobre aquellos hechos, regresando al bosque. Es asi que los jóvenes vuelven al sitio que tanto terror les causo, encontrando en su camino a dos hombres de smoking._

¡Vaya! Mira lo que me he encontrado hermano, carne fresca y joven.

Seiya y Taiki se integran al escenario, asechando a los jóvenes y coqueteando con Ami y Rei, mientras que Yaten comienza con la pelea con los dos demonios.

Yo sería mejor demonio que ellos, ¡Va! Apuesto a que esos papeles se los designaron por que son Three Lights.

Minako, ¿de nuevo? ¡Silencio por favor!

 _El joven logra idear a tiempo una trampa, haciendo que caigan ambos hombres en un risco, sin embargo, antes de caer comienzan a volar, sujetando a las mujeres e intentando robárselas._

Todos los espectadores estaban al borde del asiento, el suspenso envolvió todo el auditorio; los jóvenes actuaban excelentemente, y varias mujeres del público gritaron.

 _Es así que descubrieron su verdadera identidad: dos demonios, los cuales habitaban en el bosque, con el único propósito de atormentar a las personas que se acercaban a él._

Yaten toma el arma y rescata a la morena, concluyendo con un final memorable aquella actuación.

El público se pone de pie y ovacionan al grupo de la preparatoria Juban, incluyendo gritos y vitoreos para los integrantes de Three Lights, quienes agradecen robando cámara.


End file.
